delvermodfandomcom-20200213-history
DelvEdit
Delvedit1.png|Start screen Delvedit2.png|Editing an area of the map delvedit3.png|Editing a prefab delvedit4.png|Editing an entity delvedit5.png|Editing a shop NPC DelvEdit (DelvEdit.jar) is the official map editor for Delver. It's located in Delver's installation folder. Hotkeys General *Left mouse click - Select tiles, select entities, move points *Right mouse click - Entity menu *Middle mouse click - Rotate camera *WASD - Move camera along the X and Y axis *EQ - Move camera along the Z axis *P - Toggle test mode *L - Toggle lighting *B - Toggle markers *Esc - Deselect *Backspace - Delete selected tiles or entities Tiles *Shift+Z / Ctrl+Z - Lower/Raise floor by 4 units *Shift+X / Ctrl+X - Lower/Raise ceiling by 4 units *V - Toggle vertex / face tile editting *T - Rotate texture 90 degrees *U - Cycle through selected tiles shapes (fill, diagonals) *F / Shift + F - Flatten floor / ceiling *Enter - Apply current action (Carve / Paint) Entities *C - Display / Hide entities' collision box *R - Rotate entity around the currently selected axis *X / Y / Z - Locks entity movement to selected axis *Ctrl + Drag - Move entity 4 units (Snaps to a grid). Can be used with Alt + Drag *Alt + Drag - Duplicates entity. Can be used with Ctrl + Drag Markers Markers are used to quick add common features to a map. *Torch - The game will place a torch at this location, and attach it to an adjacent wall. *Monster - Spawn a monster here. *Loot - Spawn an item here based on the current dungeon level. *Key - Spawn a key. *Boss - Where the the Orb and Lich will spawn. *Decor - A decoration will spawn at this location. *DecorPile - A pile of decoration will spawn here. *Stairs down - Place stairs to move to the next level. Should only be used on premade maps. *Stairs up - Place stairs to move to the previous level. Should be used on "Start" type rooms. *Player Start - The player's starting position. Should be used on "Beginning" type rooms and premade levels. *ExitLocation - Marks where stairs to the next level can spawn. Should be placed on "End" type rooms. Only one will be placed per level after generation. Rooms Delvedit beginning.png|Beginnings Delvedit corner.png|Corners Delvedit end.png|Ends Delvedit hall.png|Halls Delvedit intersection.png|Intersection Delvedit start.png|Starts Delvedit triintersection.png|TriIntersection Rooms are used by the generator to create seemingly random dungeon levels. Currently the main game has 3 dungeon types using randomly generated layouts: Dungeon, Cave and Sewers. All rooms must be 17x17 in size, and have paths leading to its exit. Each type of map (halls, corners, etc) has one or multiple exits, which are used to connect to adjacent rooms. Rooms in levels like the Dungeon have exits that are 1 tile long and 1 tile tall, while the Sewers have exits that are 3 tiles long, 1 tile tall and have water in the middle, 4 units down. All rooms should be made to follow the current level's design to avoid inconsistencies and bugs. Room Types *Beginnings - A room for the entrance of the level, when its the first level of the game. It must have a playerStart marker. It exits to the East *Corners - A room for 90 degrees turns. It has exits to the North and West *Ends - A room that's either a dead end or it contains the stairs to the next level. It must have an exitLocation marker. It has an exit to the East *Halls - A straight room. It has exits to the East and West *Intersections - A room that has 4 exits. *Starts - A room used for the start of a level, except for the first level. It must have a stairsUp marker. It has an exit to the East *TriIntersections - A room with 3 exits. It has exits to the East, West and North Also see: Downloads - Templates, info.dat Levels Level are fixed maps that don't go through random generation. They can be any size and don't need any exits. They can have stairs going up or down which will work accordingly to what's set in dungeons.dat. Levels must be placed in the assets\levels folder. Testing In order for the game to locate your files, they must be located in Delver\assets, following the same folder structure of delver.jar (only requires whatever the mod changes) The generator folder must be placed inside a .zip file, located in assets\generator.zip. Debugging To facilitate testing, it's recommended that the debug mode is activated. To do so, go in your steam library, right click the game name under your games list. Select Properties > "set launch options..." and add the line debug=true. Now in-game you can press the K key in order to open the debug menu, where you can spawn items, monsters and give yourself stats. Press L to go down a dungeon and J to go up (but remember not to go up or down if there's no level above or below, otherwise the game will crash). Command Line Debug If the game is crashing, it's possible to debug the game using the Command Prompt to check for errors. On Windows 7 Open your Start menu, type cmd and press Enter. In the window that opened, type the game's install folder, for example: cd C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\Delver or cd C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Delver And press Enter On Windows 10 Go to your Delver folder then click "File" > "Open Command Prompt" Now type java -jar delver.jar The game will launch and the command window will display any message the game returns. In case the game crashes, you can check for error messages in the command prompt window.